To love a Strawberry
by yume girl 91
Summary: StarkIchi drabbles. Au or otherwise. Requests accepted. Rating will go up eventually! Drabble.7: In which Ichigo discovers being on top isn't all 'that'
1. First Time

"No. Way. In. Hell!"

"But..."

"Absolutely not! I refuse to be on bottom!" amber eyes glared into his lover's gray ones.

"But I'm the more dominant one! Look here..." Stark thrust _The Beginner's Guide to Penetration_ under Ichigo's nose. "It says the passive Uke must follow the lead of the assertive Seme! So, that means--"

"I know what that means--but N-O no!" Ichigo snarled, his cheeks turning bright red despite his disgruntlement. Stomping over to their shared bed, he swiped up the goblet of fine wine from the table, an extravagance bought for the celebration of their first time.

Sure they had kissed and done all those other embarrassing things couples do to each other in public restaurants but this...this was supposed to be memorable! The culmination of weeks of planning...and stupid Stark had to ruin it by buying that stupid book!

_Maybe he was a little clueless...on how they really did it_..._Well, he did know it was through the ba_--

Ichigo's inner thoughts were interrupted by his lover tossing aside his shirt. Ichigo paused to admire the lean, muscular form of the man, the book thankfully, had been chucked away as well.

"So...you still refuse to be my uke, Ichigo?"

He shivered at the silky purr his name was spoken in. "That depends..." he began huskily, leaning back on the bed, legs spread apart invitingly, hand stroking his inner thigh.

Stark smirked and joined him.

~*~

Let it not be said that he who takes the bottom position is by anyway a submissive as Stark soon learned.

~Finis~

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach!

AN: okay, that was short. :) unexpected idea. Thanks for reading :)

No flames-haters-idiotic spammers-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! :)


	2. Bath

"Hey..."

Ichigo paused, one foot in the tub. Steam clouding the air already.

"Can I join you?"

The voice came from the stocky form of a senior and his roommate, Stark Gingerback, lounging in the doorway. Ichigo immediately yelped, grabbing the sheer shower curtain to cover his nakedness.

Bemused, the gray-eyed male, chuckled, tugging his T-shirt over his head.

"I didn't give you permission!" Ichigo squawked, half his body inside the stall. Stark cocked his head at the blush darkening the Junior's face. "We'll use less water this way." His large hand sliding the zipper down on his jeans.

Ichigo stared then averted flaming cheeks from the sight of tight black briefs, a bulge hanging in the center. True, being thrifty was always good for a College student...but. "I don't CARE! I just want to take a shower in peace!"

"Oh..." he seemed to disregard this, then brightened, "step back a little."

Ichigo found himself moving further into the double-wide stall; Stark came closer, getting in right after him; the underwear having been discarded when he had looked away.

"HEY!! You tricked me--"

"It's cool, we're both guys." Stark rolled his powerfully-built shoulders, shaking his chin-length wavy dark hair beneath the shower head.

Ichigo scowled and fumed at this nonchalant explanation and vowed next time to lock the door...his eyes contrary to his wishes, wandered surreptitiously down the other's lean, muscular form.

Especially when he had such a hot-ahem -shameless roommate.

~Finis~

Note: again... ;.; sadly no SMUT! Barely even an innuendo! :P blame it Ichi, he wasn't being cooperative...

No flames-haters-idiotic spammers!

Reviews appreciated :)


	3. Paper sun

"I don't need you."

_Don't say that_. Was what he wanted to say, but the words refused to leave his parched throat.

The amber eyes that had stared into his so intently, lidded sultrily in ecstasy below and near when their lips met, clashing in defiance for convention and rules of their lives.

The word enemy had never fallen before.

Now it did.

"We're enemies...you and I."

Gray heavily lidded eyes fluttered shut, his intake of breath so silent it was only evidenced by the rapid rise and fall of his chest. "Is that all?" he forced his voice to sound normal, almost lazy even while it felt like something was being torn apart inside.

His lover--soon enemy, looked slightly taken aback. A flicker of hurt maybe passing through the Shinigami sub's eyes. A flare of hope ignited within him but was extinguished as soon as it had been born by the next words that came.

"Che. I guess to someone as empty as you...what we had wouldn't matter. I was just your little fuck toy."

_You're wrong_.

The sky began to lighten, day was approaching.

_You were much more than that_.

And soon the other Shinigami would stir.

Ichigo's eyes were filled with the spreading rosy gleam of dawn.

It was as if he were forgotten already.

He knew he needed to do something--anything. **Leave**, his mind whispered. Away from the awakening city of the living, away from the sun and.._._**him.**

But his body refused to obey and instead drew near, hand encased in the hateful white of the traitor's army reaching toward the black clad shoulder of Soul Society's protector.

He fell short.

"You're still here?!" Ichigo questioned in a kind of strangled tone.

And he knew it was over.

"I'll see you on the battlefield." Stark turned, the empty road ahead still shadowed by fading dusk. Behind, Ichigo stood, a slim figure silhouetted by the sun's radiance.

Even though he said it...

Stark believed they would never meet again.

~Finis~

Note: I was listening to _Sorrow_ and _Something I can never have_ both by Flyleaf... ;.; when I did this. Well actually the latter was a cover, the original was by NIN.

Thanks for reading :)

No flames-haters-idiotic spammers-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated :) did I mention I take requests? :)


	4. Be mine

Note: For Bon-Bon. Who wanted something happy/funny. ;) hope you like.

~*~

"Remember...tell them I'm sleeping."

Lilynette rolled her eye, "for the hundredth time, I know!" She pouted, "what do you think I am?! STUPID?!!!"

Stark yawned, his glance to the bed piled high with pillows behind his fraccion. "You're too...loud." He stepped back, avoiding her punch. "I'll only be gone for a little while. So, you know just stay here." With that he Sonido'd far from his room, ignoring Lilynette's cry of frustration.

_Was he--that boy worth it?_

Stark opened a portal to the living world; instantly feeling the warm sunshine spilling into the dead world. _Yes_...

He reacquainted himself with the feel of the world that the boy belonged to.

_For a glimpse of the orange-haired teen_.

Soon he was outside of the boy's home. The bedroom window was open to catch the breeze, the fissure just wide enough for him to slip inside onto the bed. There was no sign of anyone around and he felt a heavy sense of disappointment for going all that way for nothing...when the door knob began to turn. Frozen, Stark could only collapse back onto the bed, the object of his secret admiration entering bare-chested, a striped towel around his waist.

Droplets trickled from the flattened spikes of his bright hair, trailing sensuously down the line of his throat, the boy's hand scratching at the back of his neck, frowning at nothing in particular until his eyes happened to rise and catch those of the openly staring Espada.

"Who the hell are you?!!!" Ichigo roared.

Stark blinked, his gaze lifting from following the line of one of the aforementioned droplets of water running past the boy's belly button, near to heading into the hem of the towel. He cleared his throat unnecessarily, a faint blush heating his face at being caught. _Stay calm_. _Gotta do this right_...

"I like you."

Ichigo stared at him uncomprehendingly which made Stark unfortunately all that much more determined to make _him_ his. After all Lilynette needed a mother and Stark himself wanted cubs. Cubs that only a worthy, powerful mate could provide. _He would enjoy making them very much..._

"Be mine?"

"HELL NO!!!!"

Stark frowned at the refusal; _being coy now was he_? This might take a little more persuasion than he had previously thought.

_But in the end...it would be all worth it._

~To be continued-?~

Note: Bleach RPG. Not meant to be taken seriously.

Stark: Mate with me.

Ichigo horrified: hell no!

Stark: why not?

Ichigo: because we're both guys! Guys can't have babies!

Stark thinking: ....Szayel could help us with that.

Ichigo stunned into silence.

Stark thinks some more: we could get it official, you know, if you want? I'll marry you and everything..."

Isshin happy in the background: MY SON! MY BABY BOY IS GETTING MARRIED!!!

Ichigo : shut up, goat face.

Rukia looking devious with Lilynette: we'll start the preparations immediately!

Stark happy.

Ichigo panicked: NOOO!!!!

~*~

Note: thanks for reading :) I'm working on a short StarkxIchi vid! :D

No flames-haters-idiotic spammers!

Reviews appreciated :)


	5. Heartless

They said Hollows were heartless.

But that wasn't true because even though he couldn't feel it beat within _his _chest, he knew the words spoken were sincere.

They said Hollows couldn't love.

But he had proved them wrong; he loved something-someone and was willing to fight for him.

They said Hollows were alone, but Stark was never alone when Ichigo was at his side.

~Finis~

AN: really, I'm out of it right now. ~.~ sorry, if tis crappy.

All I ask is no flames-haters!


	6. Mood Rings

~Mood rings~

"What color's yours?"

Though it seemed kind of silly at the time, the matching pair of rings Stark's sister Lilinette had bought them at the Tanabata festival last month, were really starting to grow on him. After all, the purple color matched his favorite jeans.

"Purple." Ichigo muttered, glancing at the large round stone set in a small bezel on his middle finger. It had always been like that, although if he did recall rightly the rest of the ones in the cardboard stand had been green.

"Purple means you're in love.." cooed Stark, lounging with his arms behind his head.

"Oh, really?!" huffed Ichigo, fighting off the rising color in his face. "Well, then wise guy, what's yours?!"

"Blue." his boyfriend said solemnly.

"And what does that mean? Laziness?!" the carrot top poked at the muscled calf crossed over the other, resting near his head. To be so idle most of the time, he was surprisingly well-built; Ichigo could well testify to that fact; _since he had seen it_. Beneath the faded old T-shirt, Stark had as fine a physique as say the Jock Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, whom besides being a loud-mouthed bastard, was also a pervert, slapping Ichigo's ass every time they passed each other in the hall.

"Maybe." He scratched at his nose with the tip of his index finger. The cabochon winked an innocent navy blue beneath the overhead light, "the booklet is right here." Ichigo dug in the pocket specified, flopping back to sit cross-legged at his hip.

"Says here..." abruptly Ichigo's face burned.

"What?" Noting the sudden silence, Stark glanced over at him.

"N-nothing!" Quickly Ichigo tried to act nonchalant, failing quite miserably at it, for the next moment the booklet on mood rings was abruptly snatched from his hand. _Stark had reflexes even Ichigo couldn't account for_. Not that he wished to think of anything else after the next moment or two.

"...horny?" Stark let the folded paper fall from his long fingers, his gray eyes suddenly gleaming with wakefulness and something else that made an electrical thrill shoot straight to Ichigo's groin...

~Finis~

AN: thanks for reading..

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated ^^


	7. Root for the underdog

-Root for the underdog-

Ichigo flipped his lover on his back, effectively breaking the kiss. Raffish dark brown hair flopped over the sharp angles of Stark's face. Ichigo stared deep into the slitted, sultry gray eyes before adding, "I want to be on top tonight."

...A minute later...

"You're kidding...right?"

Ichigo smirked slowly at the beginnings of horror on the older man's expression, "I'm not. Renji opened my eyes to the perks of being Seme. He tops Byakuya every night!"

Stark cocked a brow, backtracking with suspicion, "how did _he_ open your eyes to being a Seme, anyhow?"

"Never gonna tell." His pout was endearing.

"Besides. How do you-"

"I'll do all the work." Ichigo effectively ended his lover's suspicion.

...Not long later...

Ichigo on his perch, soon found it was not _all that_ as a new sound replaced the pleasure-filled grunts.

"Hey" The berry cried, swiping at the head of messy dark hair. "Are you sleepin'!"

-Fin.

AN: :)

No flames!

Reviews loved :)


End file.
